


In Sehnen halb und halb in Bangen

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Splitterherz
Genre: Attempted Murder, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, nobody even knows this book series which is good
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Irgendwann zwischen dem Moment, in dem Ellie ihn vor den älteren Jungs auf dem Schulhof gerettet hat, und dem, in dem sie zusammen an Colins Brust dem Rauschen seiner Venen lauschen, hat er sich hoffnungslos in sie verliebt. Es ist eine verzehrende Sehnsucht, die ihn manchmal zu ersticken droht.
Relationships: Elisabeth Sturm/Colin Jeremiah Blackburn, Elisabeth Sturm/Tillmann Schütz, Elisabeth Sturm/Tillmann Schütz/Colin Jeremiah Blackburn, Tillmann Schütz/Colin Jeremiah Blackburn
Kudos: 1





	In Sehnen halb und halb in Bangen

**Author's Note:**

> Alles Liebe und Gute zum Geburtstag an das Biest, das mich dazu gebracht hat, über 2000 Seiten von diesem Trainwreck an Liebesgeschichte zu lesen. Aber es hat alles sein Gutes, deswegen bekommst Du hier viel zu viel Tillmann. (Fooled you, es gibt nicht zu viel Tillmann. Thanks.)
> 
> PS: Das Gute an einem Buch, in dem kein einziger Charakter einen Charakter hat, für den er IC sein könnte, ist, dass ich so viel rumpfuschen kann, wie ich will, ohne dass die Charaktere OOC werden.
> 
> Titel gestohlen aus "Du willst es nicht in Worten sagen" von Theodor Storm.  
> (Alternativtitel: "Ist doch die Seele mein ganz geworden Dein" aus "Im Volkston" von Theodor Storm.)
> 
> Soundtrack beim Schreiben waren alle Akustik Dean Lewis Lieder und das Philosophical Sessions Album von Jacob Lee. Settet die Mood sehr gut!!
> 
>   
> **CN: Alkohol & Drogen(abhängigkeit), Emeto, (versuchter) Mord; (angedeuteter) Sex**  
> 

**i.**1

Tillmann weiß, es hat sich etwas verändert, in diesen Sekunden, in diesen Minuten, mit den Pilzen in seinem Blut und dem Geschmack von Colins kalter Haut auf seinen Lippen. Er hält Ellies Hand, Colins ruht auf seinem unteren Rücken, ihr Mund streift seine Wange, seinen Mundwinkel, seine Unterlippe. Gleichzeitig küssen sie Colins Mundwinkel, die sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen haben. Es ist magisch. (Wegen der Pilze? Wegen der Pilze.)

Er spürt, dass Colin glücklich ist; er sieht, wie Ellies Zufriedenheit in sepiafarbenen Schlieren auf Colins weißem Hemd Spuren hinterlässt; er riecht, was er vorher nicht riechen konnte, Ellies Schweiß und das Salz des Meeres und der unverkennbare Duft nach Pferd und Heu, der von Colin ausgeht. Er denkt, dass er das Rauschen unter Colins Haut hören kann, als er die Augen schließt und sein Ohr ganz fest auf Colins Brust presst.

Ellies Fingernägel haben sich in seinen Handrücken gebohrt, aber Schmerz öffnet das Herz und Tillmanns Herz steht so weit offen, dass die Zuneigung in großen Wellen aus ihm herausbricht, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun könnte. _Ich liebe Dich_ , denkt er, und er weiß nicht, ob er Colin meint oder Ellie oder Tessa. Alles in ihm verschwimmt, bis er ein Teil von ihnen allen zu sein meint.

**ii.**

Er sagt: »Ich hab Colin immer respektiert und bewundert. Mehr als jeden Menschen in meinem Leben. Aber vorhin, da … da habe ich ihm was gegeben. Ich! Wir waren auf Augenhöhe. Keine Grenzen mehr, verstehst Du?«2 Er meint: »Einen Teil von mir, den ich nicht wiederbekommen kann.« Er denkt: »Einen Teil, der fast so groß ist wie der, der schon Dir gehört.« 

Ellie sieht ihn mit diesem Blick an; diesem Blick, der ihm sagt, dass sie ihn gehört hat. Nicht jetzt, sondern direkt an Colins Herz. So wie sie ihn in Hamburg gesehen hat, um das Feuer tanzend und Glut aufstiebend. So wie sie ihn gespürt hat, als er wortlos im Dunkeln neben ihr gelegen hat, in Pauls Kammer des Schreckens und dem Schwitzzelt mitten im Wald. So wie sie immer und immer wieder abstreitet, ihn angesehen zu haben. 

»Ich weiß, was Du meinst«, sagt sie und greift nach seiner Hand. Sie hält sie sachte, ganz anders als zuvor, als sie ihn so fest umklammert hielt, als liefe er Gefahr, aus ihrem U-Boot herausgeschwemmt zu werden. »Ich weiß nicht, wo ich aufgehört habe.« _Und wo Du angefangen hast_ , spricht sie nicht aus. Gänsehaut breitet sich auf seinen nackten Armen aus und zieht sich bis zu seinem Bauchnabel hin. (Tillmann schwitzt nicht mehr, aber er friert auch nicht. Das ist alles Ellie. Es ist immer Ellie.) 

Das leise Gurgeln und Rauschen des Wassers im unteren Stock zerbricht das Schweigen, das sie miteinander geteilt haben. Ellies Blick fällt auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände und die kleinen Halbmonde, die sich noch immer auf Tillmanns Handrücken abzeichnen. Sie ist immer noch nackt, nass von ihrer Dusche und mit wunder, roter Haut von dem Bimsstein, mit dem sie sich versucht hat, von allem sauber zu waschen, was sich ereignet hat.

Diese drei kleinen Worte kämpfen sich den Weg in seine Kehle und er muss heftig schlucken, damit er sie nicht ausspricht. Sie sollten nicht mehr da sein, sollten sich nicht tief in seinem Zwerchfell verwachsen und die Wurzeln bis in seine Oberschenkel geschlagen haben. Er möchte sie herausreißen, aber der süße Nektar auf seiner Zunge lässt ihn vorsichtig werden, lässt ihn innehalten, lässt ihn die Hand in seiner genießen und den Blick in Ellies Meeresaugen. 

Tillmann weiß sich nicht zu helfen; weiß nicht, wie er mit all diesen Gefühlen umgehen soll, die sich in seinem Inneren zu einer grauen Masse vermengen; die Angst und Unsicherheit, was nach Italien geschehen wird, der Ekel und die Abscheu vor sich selbst, weil er irgendetwas in Tessa einfach ausgelöscht hat, aber auch die Verwirrung, die Ellies Gefühle in ihm hinterlassen haben und die mit den Pilzen hätten abklingen müssen, aber sich auch mit Unmengen von Wasser nicht haben abwaschen lassen. Also tut er, was er am besten kann, er wechselt das Thema: »Verstehst Du jetzt, warum ich zu ihr wollte?«3 Und er denkt vorerst nicht weiter darüber nach. Ellie braucht ihn, aber nicht so.

**iii.**

Er weint. Irgendwie und absolut nicht geplant. Hat er nicht gerade noch versucht, für Ellie da zu sein? Sie hat ihn noch nie weinen sehen und es wäre ihm am liebsten, wäre es so geblieben. Ohne Tränen, die hinter seinen Augen brennen und in heißen Strömen seine Wangen hinunterströmen fühlt es sich falsch und allerhöchstens erstickend, aber keinesfalls befreiend an. 

Sie kann ihn so nicht sehen, das spürt er; wie sie innerlich unruhig wird, aber ihr Körper starr vor lauter _was nur wie nur wohin mit mir?_ Wenn er könnte, er würde sie erlösen, aber sie findet allein ihren Weg, indem sie tut, was er am besten kann. »Tillmann, ich muss nach Gianna sehen. Ich komme gleich wieder hoch.«4 Sie wechselt das Thema.

**iv.**

Sein erster Instinkt, als er Ellies Körper neben seinem spürt, als er aufwacht, ist, sie näher zu sich zu ziehen und die Stirn unter ihr Schlüsselbein zu legen. Aber dann gewinnen seine Gedanken an Klarheit und der Geruch, der von ihr ausgeht, kommt in seinem Herzen an. Sie war bei Colin – rauschende Venen Colin, dessen Stimme in Tillmanns Kopf nachklingt: »Du musst auf sie aufpassen.« Aber Tillmann kann nicht mehr, sein Herz ist so schwer und er kann nicht so weitermachen wie bisher.

Er stößt Ellie von sich. Sagt ihr, er habe nur Tessa geliebt und Ellie sei und sei einfach nicht sein Typ. Aber er lügt, sie sollte es wissen, aber anscheinend ist ihr gar nicht klar, was er für sie empfindet – oder Tillmann ist nicht der einzige, der sein Herz nicht auf dem Revers trägt. Die einzige Wahrheit, die er ausspricht, ist: »Du kannst mich nicht benutzen wie einen Ersatzliebhaber in spe, wenn es Dir gerade so passt.«5 Denn wenn sie ihn nicht zurückliebt, dann weiß er nicht, was er noch mit sich anfangen soll.

Ellie sagt, sie seien Freunde, und er möchte so gern erwidern: »Ellie, wir sind keine Freunde. Wir kämpfen; miteinander, gegeneinander. Wir teilen Bett, Brot und die Liebe zum selben Mann. Der einzige Weg für mich, Schlaf zu finden, ist mit Dir in meinen Armen und dem Gedanken, Dich zu küssen. Wenn Du Deine Träume mit mir teilst, Dein Ohr an meinem Herzen, dann ist es fast, als könnte ich selbst wieder träumen. Deine Hand in meiner gibt mir mehr als alles; Du gibst mir Hoffnung. – Wir sind keine Freunde, aber es war uns vorbestimmt, diesen Weg zu gehen; gemeinsam und manchmal eben Rücken an Rücken.« Aber es klingt so erbärmlich, wenn er es in Worte zu fassen versucht, und nicht unbedingt nach dem, was er wirklich meint oder denkt, also hält er den Mund und lauscht dem leisen, viel zu wütenden Tapsen ihrer nackten Füße, als sie sich zurückzieht und die Treppe nach unten in ihr eigenes Zimmer hinein verschwindet.

**v.**6

Es ist nicht so, dass Tillmann verstanden hätte, worüber Gianna und Colin gesprochen haben, sein Italienisch ist non-existent. Aber vielleicht hat er die Situation ausgenutzt, Ellie aus dem Augenwinkel zu taxieren. Er hat ihre schmalen Handgelenke betrachtet und die sehnigen Arme, die, seit sie so viel Zeit im Meer verbringt, viel weniger weich aussehen als in Hamburg oder im Westerwald. Hier, in diesem fremden Restaurant, in dem Ellie zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten so aussieht, als könnte sie sich wohlfühlen, würde er so gern ihre Hand ergreifen, damit sie nicht all die Angst und Verzweiflung und den Kampf der letzten Monate mit ihrer Hand in seiner verbindet; damit sie sieht, dass Tillmann gut bedeuten kann und schön und geborgen.

Er verschränkt die Arme, um sich davon abzuhalten. Ohne Gianna und Paul vielleicht, doch solange sie nicht allein sind, will er keinen Schritt auf sie zugehen, weil er immer noch seine eigene Stimme im Kopf hat: »Du kannst mich nicht benutzen.« Denn vielleicht, vielleicht benutzt sie ihn nicht. Vielleicht, vielleicht braucht sie ihn so sehr zum Atmen wie er sie. Und er hat sie einfach von sich gestoßen, weil sein Herz überläuft und er sonst irgendwann die drei Worte sagt, von denen Colin schon längst weiß, dass sie im Raum stehen. (Aber Colin spricht nicht mit ihm, er spricht doch nie mit ihm. Er berührt nur Ellie, wo es sonst kein Mensch vermag, und reitet über den Strand, als wäre das nicht das einzige, von dem Tillmann überhaupt noch träumt. – Ist es träumen, wenn er denkt und denkt und denkt, wenn er wach ist, aber die Bilder ausbleiben?)

Weiche Schatten tanzen über Ellies Beine und es ist genau der Moment, als sein Blick über ihre Schenkel und Waden wandert, in dem sie ihn bemerkt. Er schluckt und wendet seinen Blick ab, aber rückgängig machen kann er es nicht mehr.

**vi.**7

Er kann den Blick nicht mehr von ihr abwenden und er weiß, dass sie es bemerkt. Aber sie sagt ihm nicht, dass er aufhören soll; eigentlich spricht sie kein Wort mit ihm. Vielleicht sammelt er Mut, vielleicht sagt er langsam _Lebewohl_. Gerade weiß er es selbst nicht so genau.

**vii.**

Das letzte Mal, dass er Ellie gesehen hat, war, als sie ihr dieses Video gezeigt haben. Dieses Video, auf dem Ellies Körper zu sehen ist, aber nicht ihre Seele. Das Video, für das er durch Büsche gekrochen und Staub gerobbt ist, für das er sich hinter Felsen versteckt hat und für das er manchmal direkt vor ihr gestanden hat, ohne dass sie ihn wahrgenommen hätte. Ihr Blick ist so oft über ihn gewandert, aber sie hat ihn nicht gesehen.

Es muss ewig viel Zeit vergangen sein, seit sie zu diesem Mahr gegangen und nicht wiedergekommen ist. Er hat sein Zeitgefühl verloren, seine Chance auf Rückkehr zu seinem Vater, den Willen und die Kraft, sein Leben wieder in die Hand zu nehmen und weiterzumachen. Es hat vielleicht pathetisch geklungen, als er zum ersten Mal darüber nachgedacht und es in Worte gefasst hat, aber er hatte so viel Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, so, so viel Zeit, und er hat keine bessere Art, es auszudrücken, ohne die Bedeutung zu verfälschen und die ihn sich weniger abhängig von ihr fühlen lässt; denn mit Ellie ist auch seine Hoffnung verschwunden, aus dem Sumpf seiner eigenen Gefühle auszubrechen. Ohne ihre Hand hat er nichts, woran er sich festhalten kann. Paul und Gianna haben ihn geduldet, Colin hat sich zu sehr nach Ellie verzehrt, als dass er Tillmann bemerkt hätte.

Vermutlich sollte er vieles bereuen, allem voran, dass er ihr diese Macht über sich zugestanden hat, aber das einzige, was er wahrhaftig und aus vollstem Herzen bereut, ist, dass er sie aus seinem Bett geworfen hat, statt sie in seinen Armen willkommen zu heißen, wie er es hätte tun sollen. Er hätte sie an sich ziehen müssen, hätte ihren und Colins Geruch in sich aufnehmen müssen; hätte ihr sagen müssen, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommen würde, damit sie und ihre kleine Hand in seiner dagewesen wären, als ihre Quarantäne aufgehoben wurde und es unter seinen Fingernägeln brannte, alles Geld, das er finden konnte, für Drogen auszugeben, die nie lange genug helfen konnten. Er hätte ihr übers Haar streichen müssen, solange bis sie eingeschlafen wäre oder geweint hätte oder ihr Gesicht sich seinem zugewandt hätte und ihre Lippen über seine gestrichen hätten – vielleicht hätte er sie nicht geküsst, vermutlich hätte er sie nicht geküsst, aber er hätte die Augen schließen und sich vorstellen können, wie es wäre, es doch zu tun; und hätte sie ihn geküsst, hätte er sie nicht davon abgehalten; er hätte sie zurückgeküsst und vielleicht hätte er die verhängnisvollen drei Worte gesagt, die sie zum Hierbleiben gebracht hätten; oder er hätte sie noch viel eher vertrieben. – Er weiß nicht, was er hätte tun müssen, um sie bei sich zu behalten und all das Unglück abzuwenden, das ihr Fortgehen mit sich gebracht hat.

Sie sieht immer noch so aus wie das letzte Mal. Braun gebrannter vielleicht, mit einer feinen Salzkruste überzogen, aber ihre Augen wirken anders. Allein, dass sie mit ihm spricht, ändert alles. Der ruhige Duktus ihrer Worte, der im krassen Gegensatz zum Rasen seines Herzens steht. Sie wirkt so gefasst wie lange nicht, sie klingt, als wäre sie in diesem Moment bei ihm und nicht bei Angelo oder Colin, obwohl sie über nichts Anderes spricht als ihre bevorstehende Metamorphose. Und dann sagt sie: »Ich möchte jene bei mir haben, die ich liebe.«8 Sie sagt nicht: »Ich möchte jene bei mir haben, die mich lieben.« Und das ist gut so, denn gerade hätte er nicht die Person sein können, die sie liebt. Er ist sich doch nicht mal sicher, ob er gerade überhaupt eine Person ist.

Sie sagt: »Nur Du allein. Du und ich. Vertrau mir … Bitte, vertrau mir.«9 Und vielleicht ist er ihr wirklich etwas schuldig; vermutlich muss er es wirklich tun, weil sie für ihn Pilze gegessen hat und ihm das Maximum an Vertrauen entgegengebracht hat, zu dem sie fähig ist. Aber der Grund, warum er tun wird, egal worum sie ihn bitten wird, ist, dass sie _möchte_ , dass er ihr vertraut. Sie braucht ihn und er wird die Hölle tun, die Hand auszuschlagen, die sie ihm entgegenstreckt.

Und wenn er die Kraft dazu hätte, würde er sie jetzt zu sich ziehen und sie nicht gehen lassen.

**viii.**10

Er sitzt im Auto, klamme Hände und trockene Zunge. Sie ist ihm so nah und gleichzeitig so fern wie noch nie. Selbst in der Zeit, als er sich selbst wiederfinden musste und so großartig daran gescheitert ist, als sie ihn gegrüßt hat und er einfach an ihr vorbeigegangen ist, ist sie ihm nicht so fern gewesen. (Er hat den Abstand gewählt, aber jetzt, da sie sich erneut freiwillig von ihm entfernt und nicht, weil er sie dazu zwingt, fühlt es sich plötzlich so ganz anders an. Ernster, endgültiger. Sie wird es durchziehen, oder nicht? Sie wird sich Angelo hingeben und er soll tatenlos dabei zusehen. Er soll Gianna und Paul und Colin und Ellies gottverdammter Mutter erzählen, dass sie all das Leid gesehen hat, das die Mahre über die Menschen bringen und gegen das ihr Vater so sehr gekämpft hat, und sich dennoch dazu entschlossen hat, einer von ihnen zu werden. Weil sie denkt, sie sei anders? Weil sie denkt, dann würde alles besser? Weil sie denkt, sie sei so und so ganz allein und das hier, das ist immer noch besser als nichts? – Er weiß es nicht. Und ihre kargen Worte verraten ihm auch nicht die Antworten, die er so dringend benötigt.)

Sie irrt sich, wenn sie denkt, dass Tillmann still und heimlich dabei zusieht, wie Angelo sich ihrer bemächtigt und sie am Ende so abhängig von sich macht, dass sie nie wieder seinen Klauen entgehen kann. (Nicht, weil er denkt, er hätte Anrecht auf sie. Nicht, weil er denkt, dass er sie nicht verlieren darf, bevor er sie noch einmal geküsst und sie es erwidert hat, weil sie ihn wirklich und wahrhaftig liebt. Das wäre Unsinn und das weiß er. Er kann es nicht tun, weil er sie als Mensch nicht verlieren darf. Weil sie so schön ist mit all ihren Gefühlen und waghalsigen Plänen; nicht nach außen hin, sondern in ihrem schlagenden Herzen, das so viel Wut empfindet, aber ebenso viel Liebe, wenn es Zeit hat, sich zu öffnen.)

Er darf sie nicht verlieren, das ist die Quintessenz. Er darf sie nicht verlieren, denn nur weil er nicht wieder nach Hause zurückkehren kann, heißt das nicht, dass ihr Leben vorbei ist. Sie hat Träume zu verwirklichen und Sonnenstrahlen zu erleben. Und vielleicht wird es sein letzter Atemzug sein, mit dem er sich auf Angelo stürzen wird; aber er wird nicht allein sein, weil Gianna und Paul und Colin noch da sind. – Nicht für ihn, niemals für ihn, aber immerimmer für Ellie.

**ix.**

Er sagt es schon wieder. Er sagt: »Du bist wirklich nicht mein Typ.« Aber wenigstens sagt er auch: »[A]ber das heißt nicht, dass ich Dich nicht attraktiv finde.«11 Attraktiv wie Motten das Licht, wie Ellie Colin und wie Seemänner Sirenen; Liebe und Unglück können so nah beieinanderliegen, das sagt er selbst, und der Blick in ihren Augen sagt ihm, dass sie ganz genau weiß, was er meint.

Er gibt es zu, endlich, dass er sie schön findet und wie gern er sie mag (oder zumindest insofern es ihm möglich ist; das hier ist zerbrechlich, sie sind zerbrechlich und er kann sie nicht mit all den Dingen belasten, überschütten, erschlagen, die ihm durch den Kopf gehen und die er nicht von sich schieben kann, so ganz ohne Hilfe). Er gesteht ein, wie sehr sie ihn im Schwitzzelt erregt hat, aber das muss reichen. Er kann nicht laut aussprechen, wie gern er ihren Körper erkunden möchte; dass er mit den Fingern über all ihre weichen Stellen fahren möchte – die unter ihrem Kiefer, unter ihrem Schlüsselbein, unter ihrem Brustbein, in ihren Kniekehlen, an ihrem unteren Rücken, direkt neben ihrem Steißbein und unter ihren Knöcheln. Er kann nicht laut sagen, dass er seine Hand an ihre Wange legen möchte, die andere in ihrem wilden Schlangenhaar vergraben. Er kann nicht laut in Worte fassen, wie sehr sich sein Magen zusammenzieht vor Nervosität aber auch vor Schmetterlingen, bei dem Gedanken, sie so nah an sich zu ziehen, dass ihr Körper sich an seinen schmiegt, so nah, dass kein Haar zwischen sie passen würde; es wäre so leicht, sie einfach zu küssen.

Schlussendlich gibt er auch zu, dass sie ihn immer noch erregt; dass sie schleunigst das Thema wechseln müssen, weg von ihrem Körper, weg von ihrer Beziehung, auch wenn ihr Lachen eine Saite in ihm anschlägt, die er schon viel zu lang nicht mehr gespürt hat. Das Gefühl schwingt so lange in ihm nach, dass ihm über die Lippen kommt, dass er Colin gern neben sich hat. 

Und dann, dann kommt sein Sargnagel: »Ich will Dir noch etwas sagen, aber bevor ich es tue, sollst Du wissen, dass es nichts mit Sex oder Beziehungswünschen oder Ersatzliebhabertum oder sonst was zu tun hat. Es ist nur ein Gefühl, freundschaftlich und losgelöst von allem anderen, aber es ist das Einzige, wessen ich mir im Moment noch sicher bin. Ich liebe Dich, von ganzem Herzen. Vergiss das nicht. Ich liebe Dich, Tillmann. Und ich danke Dir für all das, was Du für mich getan hast.«12

**interludium**

Tillmann weiß, dass er Ellie gesagt hat, dass Colin sich nur zu ihm setzt und es das schon irgendwie besser macht, aber so ganz gestimmt hat es nicht. So hat es angefangen, nachdem Ellie Angelo geblendet hat und Tillmann endlich in der Lage gewesen ist, einen Entzug zu machen. Weil es endlich keine omnipräsente Bedrohung mehr gegeben hat, weil Ellie endlich in Sicherheit war, weil endlich sein Vater da war und er ihm so nicht unter die Augen treten konnte. Also haben Paul und Gianna sein Dachbodenzimmer erst in aller Gründlichkeit auseinandergenommen und dann in einen Zustand versetzt, in dem er überleben konnte. Und nachts, wenn alle geschlafen haben, ist Colin zu ihm gekommen.

Beim ersten Mal hat Colin sich am anderen Ende des Zimmers auf den Boden gesetzt und nichts gesagt. Und in der nächsten Nacht. Und der nächsten.

Dann hat er sich auf das andere Bett gesetzt, das Kofferbett, das er Ellie nicht geben wollte, was ihm im Nachhinein so töricht erscheint, weil er eigentlich nur Freiraum von ihr wollte, um durchzuatmen und ihr wieder begegnen zu können, ohne, dass all diese Gefühle in ihm drohen würden, aus ihm herauszubrechen; und letztendlich hatte es nur alles schlimmer gemacht, weil sie sich von ihm entfernt hatte. – Er schickte Colin nicht weg, sondern ließ ihm das zweite Bett, damit er sich nur ja nicht wieder ans andere Ende des Zimmers setzte.

Es hat neun ganze Nächte gebraucht, bevor Tillmann aufgegeben hat. Neun Nächte des Schweigens und der rennenden Gedanken und des leisen Geräuschs seines eigenen Atems, aber nicht Colins. Neun Nächte, dann hat er neben sich auf das Bett geklopft und gesagt: »Das kann ich nicht mitansehen. Du machst mich unruhig, kirre, rammdösig geradezu. Ist das der Sinn und Zweck der Sache? Dass Du hier sitzt und nichts sagst und ich so aufgeregt werde, dass ich ganz arg abgelenkt bin vom Gedanken, dass Konsumieren viel besser ist als babygesittet zu werden?«

»Was würde Dich so sehr aufregen?«, fragte Colin, während er sich vom Bett erhob und die kurze Distanz zu dem Bett, auf dem Tillmann lag, überbrückte. Er setzte sich langsam und vorsichtig auf die Bettkante, als würde er Tillmann die Möglichkeit geben wollen, sich noch einmal umzuentscheiden. 

Seine Anwesenheit sollte Tillmanns Fluchtinstinkte auslösen, so wie es bei allen anderen früher oder später geschehen ist, aber er fühlte sich nur irgendwie geerdet, als habe ein wichtiges Puzzleteil gefehlt, durch das er vorher nicht in der Lage gewesen ist, das gesamte Bild zu betrachten. Das Schweigen war es, das Tillmann unruhig unter seiner Decke hin und her rutschen ließ und sein Herz zum Stolpern brachte. Es war nicht Colin, sondern Tillmann ganz allein; oder eher sein verräterisches, trügerisches Herz, das ihn danach verlangen ließ, die Hand nach Colin auszustrecken und sie auf seine rauschende Brust zu legen.

»Du«, antwortete er, als Colin endlich saß. »Was sonst?«

Colin legte seinen Kopf schief, ohne ihn jedoch Tillmann zuzuwenden, als könne er auf dem Laken des anderen Bettes die Überbleibsel von Tillmanns Gedanken entdecken, wenn er nur lange genug danach suchte. Seine Stimme klang ein wenig verloren, ein bisschen weit weg, als er sagte: „Wenn ich gehen soll, dann sag es mir, ich verstehe das. Ihr Menschen fühlt euch nicht wohl in meiner Gegenwart.«

»Ich fühle mich nie wohl«, entgegnete Tillmann nonchalant, flapsig vielleicht sogar, vermutlich unangemessen salopp. »Bleib hier.«

Im fahlen Mondlicht, das durch die gläserne Balkontür nach innen fiel, sah Tillmann, wie Colin die Stirn in Falten legte, bevor er mit sorgfältig gewählten Worten mehr oder minder auf Tillmanns Befehl einging: »Du und Ellie, ihr seid schrecklich, wisst ihr das? Ihr solltet euch fern von mir halten, stattdessen steigt ihr mir nach, lauert mir auf, legt euch mit jahrhundertealten Mahren an und sagt mir, ich solle _bleiben_. Ihr begebt euch in so viel Gefahr für nichts und wieder nichts.«

Träge streckte Tillmann seine Hand nach Colin aus, um sie auf seinen Unterarm zu legen, seinen Oberarm oder wo auch immer er hingelangen konnte. Als seine Fingerspitzen Colins Ellenbogen berührten, wandte Colin sich das erste Mal Tillmann zu; den Oberkörper und das Gesicht zumindest. Aber es war nicht annähernd so beängstigend oder einschüchternd, wie es tagsüber gewesen wäre. Nicht wegen seiner Schlangenhaare oder der farbwechselnden Augen oder der Tatsache, dass Tillmann sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, Colin jemals im Sonnenlicht betrachtet zu haben, sondern weil die Dunkelheit auch Tillmanns Gesicht unkenntlich machte und er nicht befürchten musste, sich durch rote Wangen oder zuckende Mundwinkel oder abgewandte Blicke zu verraten. Also nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und sagte: »Du bist nicht nichts. Ellie und ich, wir wissen, worauf wir uns einlassen. Und ich denke, dass wir beide aus demselben Grund hier sind; es vielleicht nicht immer waren, vermutlich auch nicht immer sein werden, aber gerade eben sind.«

»Welcher Grund könnte das sein?«, fragte Colin, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, Tillmanns Hand von seinem Arm zu entfernen. Tillmann richtete sich auf, seine Hand rutschte Colins Arm nach unten und landete ganz nah an Colins.

»Du«, antwortete er, bevor Colin endlich zögernd seine Hand ergriff. »Was sonst?«

Es war so etwas ähnliches wie ein Lachen, das sich aus Colins Kehle löste, und Tillmann dachte, daran erinnert er sich so gut, dass er manchmal immer noch davon träumt (daran denktdenktdenkt), dass es das schönste war, das er jemals gehört hatte. Er hatte Colin nur einmal mit diesem sanften Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, und seine Erinnerungen daran waren verschwommen, mit diesem rosigen Glanz versehen, verfälscht geradezu, weil er eine unmöglich große Menge Pilze zu sich genommen hat. (Nicht zu groß, damit er klar genug blieb, aber doch so beträchtlich, dass er nicht mehr alles in der Klarheit weiß, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte.)

»Ich hab es gespürt«, zerbrach Colin die Stille um sie und das Schweigen zwischen ihnen. »Ich hab es gehört, als Du und Ellie, als ihr euch an mich geschmiegt habt. Ich weiß nicht wie und warum, aber seitdem weiß ich es.«

Da war der Wunsch, sich zurückzuziehen, alles abzustreiten, entspannt zu wirken und diese nächtlichen Treffen zu beenden, weil es doch offensichtlich sei, dass diese Stunden nur kontraproduktiv für ihre Beziehung seien; Tillmann wisse nicht, was Colin sich eingebildet habe, gehört zu haben, aber das müsse aufhören, bevor es etwas würde. Aber er tat es nicht, vielleicht war sein Herz "in Sehnen halb und halb in Bangen, am Ende rinnt die Schale voll"13, schon in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, vermutlich war er einfach seiner eigenen Engherzigkeit überdrüssig. Und so platzte es einfach aus ihm heraus, weil Colin Tillmanns Dämme geöffnet hatte: »Ist das der Grund, dass Du hergekommen bist? Warum Du jede Nacht wiederkommst?«

Unwillkürlich ist er ihm nähergekommen, sodass nicht mehr viel fehlte und seine Nase würde Colins Kinn berühren. Colins Schulter zuckte in gespielter Gleichgültigkeit oder Unwissenheit, aber er verbesserte Tillmann: »Es ist ein Teil davon.«

Colins Körper wandte sich Tillmann vollständig zu, das eine Bein komplett auf die Bettdecke gezogen, das andere Bein zur Hälfte. Der Arm, der eben noch von Tillmann lose umfasst gewesen ist, diente nun zur Stabilisierung, während die Hand für einen Moment tatenlos in seinem Schoß liegen blieb, bevor er sie anhob und auf Tillmanns Wange legte. Ein bisschen atemlos, ein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen, ein Stück mehr geerdet fragte Tillmann: »Was würde Dich dazu bringen, jede Nacht hierherzukommen?«

»Du«, antwortete Colin, nachdem Tillmanns Hand sich auf Colins gelegt hat. »Was sonst?«

Und dann lagen plötzliche ihre Lippen aufeinander, als hätte all die Zeit ein einfaches Wort ausgereicht, um brennende Küsse auszutauschen und auf der kalten Haut des anderen zu hinterlassen. 

»Ich liebe Dich«, wisperte Tillmann irgendwann zwischen Küssen und Küssen und Colin hansolote ihn ohne Scham: »Ich weiß.«

**x.**14

Sie fragt ihn um Hilfe. Bittet nicht, sagt ihm nicht, was sie braucht. Aber er sagt _ja_ , er sagt _immer_ , anders kann er nicht.

**xi.**15

Es ist der Moment, in dem er »ich mag ihn« sagt, der den Grundstein für seine Hauptrolle in etwas Schönem legt. Ein letztes Mal muss er der Assistent in etwas Schrecklichem sein und Colins Herz brechen, dann ist er endlich frei; dann kann er ihr seine Hand entgegenstrecken und wenn sie sie ergreift, kann er sie an sich ziehen und ihr so tief in die meeresgrünen Augen blicken, dass er keine Worte mehr braucht, damit sie versteht, was er ihr schon so lange sagen will. 

**xii.**16

Ihre Finger krallen sich in den Stoff seines Oberteils, während er sie so fest umschlungen hält, dass er sich nicht sicher ist, wo sie anfängt und wo er aufhört. Es ist schlimm, es ist übel, es ist schrecklich. Es ist kaum Zeit vergangen, seit sie ihn in ihren Plan eingeweiht hat, und trotzdem fühlt es sich an, als sei es in einem anderen Leben gewesen, als er ihre Hand gehalten und das Atmen des Holzes gehört und Colin berührt hat. Heute ist der Tag, an dem sie Colin töten werden. Und vielleicht kommt er wieder, vielleicht zieht er einen Tessa ab, vielleicht schlägt endlich ein Herz in seiner Brust, das unter Ellies und Tillmanns Fingern genauso erzittern kann wie Tillmanns Seele; vermutlich stirbt er und Tillmann verliert obendrein Ellie endgültig. 

Er kann das nicht; natürlich, klar, er ist cool, er ist lässig, ja, ja, aber eigentlich hat er Angst; er hat Panik; er weiß, dass es kein Zurück mehr gibt, wenn er jetzt geht, also streckt er die Hände nach ihr aus, als sie sich von ihm löst, aber sie hat Recht, er sagt »okay«, weil es stimmt, er muss gehen, er muss schnell, schnell, schnell sein, weil Colin außer sich ist vor Wut, vor Verzweiflung, vor Unverständnis, aber darauf kommt es an, nicht wahr, das ist der ganze Sinn und Zweck dieser Aktion, und er kann es nicht ruinieren; wird es nicht ruinieren, indem er bleibt und Colin sofort spürt, dass alles eine große Lüge ist, dass es Louis gut geht, dass Ellie ihn liebt und Tillmann der schlechteste Lügner aller Zeiten ist, weil ihm die Tränen nicht mehr in Tropfen über die Wangen rinnen, sondern in ganzen Sturzbächen, und vielleicht wäre es der Moment, sich zu freuen, überhaupt weinen zu können, weil er es doch eigentlich nicht mehr kann, seit er Tessa das erste Mal begegnet ist, außer das eine Mal, nachdem er sie einfach ermordet hat, aber das einzige, was in seinem Kopf wiederwiederwiederhallt sind Colins Schritte und sein Rufen – außer sich und so, so, so voller Schmerz – und dann rennt er auch schon zur Hintertür, stolpernd und mit verschwommenem Blick und mit so vielen Entschuldigungen und Bittgesuchen auf den Lippen, dass er sich lieber auf die Unterlippe beißt, als auch nur für einen Herzschlag zu riskieren, dass er alles aus sich herausbrechen lässt und Ellies Plan zerstört, denn er kann Colin so nicht retten, weil Colin schon in dem Moment verloren war, als er in diese Existenz gekommen ist. Tillmann flieht.

**xiii.**

»Du musst nicht gehen«, sagt er, aber eigentlich weiß er, dass das nicht stimmt. Ellie hat sich in Kiel beworben, an der Universität, sie will Psychologie studieren und er weiß, dass es die richtige Entscheidung ist. Sie kann Dr. Sands Nachfolge antreten und irgendwie ja auch die ihres Vaters. 

Ihr Gepäck ist bereits im Kofferraum von Pauls Wagen verstaut und sie ist nur noch da, um sich zu verabschieden, weil er im Westerwald bleibt, um sein Abitur nachzuholen und so etwas ähnliches wie eine Beziehung zu seinem Vater aufzubauen, nachdem er so viel Zeit damit verbracht hat, wegzulaufen. 

»Du kannst nachkommen«, erwidert sie, während der Wind ihre Haare aus dem Zopf, den Gianna ihr geflochten hat, reißt. »Ein paar Monate, mehr sind es nicht.« Die Art und Weise, wie sie seine Hand drückt, von der er nicht einmal sagen kann, wann sie den Weg in ihre gefunden hat, beruhigt ihn, rüttelt am Schloss der kleinen Kiste, in die er seine Zuneigung für sie gesteckt hat, nachdem Colins schlagendes Herz erst all die Lasten von seinen Schultern und seinem Herzen gehoben und dann die Erkenntnis prävalent gemacht hat, dass es vorbei für ihn ist. Das einzige, das er Colin je gegeben hat, ist unwichtig geworden und er kann nicht mit ihm mithalten, um Ellies Gunst zu gewinnen. Vielleicht sind sie jetzt Freunde, vermutlich wird sie ihn einfach vergessen, wenn sie nur lang genug in Kiel ist. Und er bleibt hier, bis er wieder so rastlos wird, dass er verschwinden muss, und er wird immer an sie denken; voller Sehnsucht und Reue und mit diesem bittersüßen Schmerz, den nur die erste große Liebe verursachen kann. Er wird sich an sie erinnern, an diese Verbindung, die er nur mit ihr und Colin geteilt hat; wird nicht vergessen, dass sie getanzt haben, mit geschlossenen Augen und Kaffee überfluteten Mägen in Hamburg, in der Wüste, im Schreckenskabinett und gleichzeitig so weit weg _auf derselben geistigen Ebene_. Sie teilt ihre Tagträume mit Colin, aber ihre Fieberträume und ihr vorsichtiger, tiefer Atem in der Nacht, die gehören Tillmann; haben ihm gehört, denn jetzt geht sie fort.

»Ein paar lange Monate«, sagt er und er überspielt das Brechen seiner Stimme damit, dass er seine freie Hand nach ihrer ausstreckt, damit er beide halten kann. Und wenn sie sie ergreift, dann wird er es tun: Er wird sie küssen; oder er wird sie fragen, ob sie von ihm geküsst werden möchte.

Ihre Hand umfasst seine, ohne zu zögern, ihre Nase kräuselt sich, dann zieht sie ihn näher, anscheinend unterbewusst und ohne jeglichen Hintergedanken, und er kommt ihr unwillkürlich so nahe wie seit Wochen nicht. Erst denkt er, er hat es sich eingebildet, dass sie mit ihrer Nase gegen sein Kinn gestoßen ist, aber dann passiert es noch einmal und er bemerkt, wie nah sie sich sind. Er senkt den Blick, fängt ihren auf, bevor sich ihre Wimpern senken und ihre Lippen plötzlich auf seinen liegen. Überrumpelt kann er für zwei volle Herzschläge nur auf ihre Wimpern und den sanften Schwung ihrer Nase starren, bevor sich seine Augen schließen und er ihre Hände loslässt, um seine eine in ihren Haaransatz im Nacken zu vergraben und die andere an ihre Wange anzulegen.

»Ich liebe Dich«, hat sie gesagt, nicht jetzt, aber in Italien, als sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie ihren abstrusen und lebensmüden Plan überleben würde. Sie hat auch gesagt, es sei keine Ersatzliebhabersache und rein freundschaftlich und all die anderen Dinge, die ihr Kuss jetzt revidiert. Das ist nicht, wie Du Freunde küsst; das ist nicht, wie Du einen Menschen küsst, den Du nur küsst, weil Du nicht den küssen kannst, den Du willst. Das hier ist ein Kuss, der ihm irgendwie die Tränen in die Augen treibt, weil er so, so, so lange darauf gewartet hat und sich eine Anspannung in ihm löst, die so Teil seines Alltags geworden ist, dass er sie kaum mehr bemerkt hat. Das hier ist ein Kuss, der ihm das Herz aufreißt und die Grenzen sprengt, die er sich so vorsichtig und vorausschauend abgesteckt hat, damit er klarkommt, wenn sie geht. Das hier ist ein Kuss, der sich nicht so verzweifelt und hungrig anfühlt, wie er es getan hätte, wenn er sich nur körperlich zu ihr hingezogen gefühlt hätte. Das hier ist ein ruhiger Kuss, ein Kuss, der erst alle Dämme niederreißt und ihn dann zur Ruhe kommen lässt. Das hier ist ein Versprechen, dass sie ihn nicht vergessen wird; dass sie ihn in ihrem Herzen mit nach Kiel nimmt und ihm diesen Platz freihalten wird, bis er ihr folgen kann. Und wenn er sich dazu entscheiden würde, ihr nicht zu folgen, dann würde sie mit dieser Lücke in ihrem Leben weitermachen, weil er etwas Besonderes ist; weil er nicht zu ersetzen ist; weil feine Schicksalsfäden sie miteinander verbinden.

Ihre linke Hand krallt sich in den Stoff seines Oberteils und das alles kommt ihm so unfassbar bekannt vor. Es ist Notwendigkeit, die sie miteinander verbunden hat, von Anfang an. Zuerst die Notwendigkeit, ihn vor den größeren Jungs zu beschützen, dann die Notwendigkeit, sie auf dem Boden der Tatsachen zu behalten und sie nicht in die Nacht ihrer Träumereien entschweben zu lassen, und schlussendlich die Notwendigkeit, am Leben zu bleiben im Angesicht von Francois und Tessa und Angelo und ihrer eigenen Metamorphose. Und jetzt ist da kein Zwang mehr von außen, der sie zueinander treibt, nur noch der in ihrem Inneren, der sie sich jetzt nicht voneinander lösen lässt. Seine Hände ziehen sie noch ein wenig näher, er kommt ihr ein bisschen entgegen, sie reckt sich noch ein kleines Stück mehr. 

Er weiß, dass sie eine Fernbeziehung mit Colin führt. Er löst sich von ihr und atmet heftig, sie öffnet ihre Augen nicht, lehnt sich einfach an ihn und wartet. Mit dem Gefühl, endlich auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein, haucht er einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn und er sagt: »Ist das ein Lebewohl?« Sie lacht, er kann es in seinen Händen spüren und es sogar hören, wenn er sich darauf konzentriert.

»Das ist ein Auf Bald«, antwortet sie leise, aber lächelnd. »Ein So bald wie möglich. Ein Kiel hat auch Gymnasien. Und ein Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Du mich ganz allein so weit wegfahren lässt.«

Sie haucht einen Kuss auf die Innenseite seiner Hand und er lässt sie auf ihre Schulter sinken. Und bevor er sich zurückhalten kann, bevor er überhaupt realisiert, was er tut, zieht er sie wieder an sich heran, in die festeste Umarmung, die er zustande bringt, ohne ihr wehzutun. Seine Nase landet in ihren weichen Haaren und er prägt sich ein, wie ihr Körper sich an seinen schmiegt, wie sie riecht und wie ihre leise Stimme klingt, wenn nur er ihre Worte hören können soll.

**xiv.**

_Liebe Ellie,_

_ich hab’s nicht so mit diesem ganzen Über Gefühle Sprechen, das weißt Du, aber da ist dieser Elephant im Raum, den Du nicht ansprichst und an den ich kaum zu denken wage. Du hast gesagt, Du liebst mich wie einen Freund, aber Du hast mich auch geküsst und ich kann nicht umhin, wieder und wieder und wieder daran zu denken und mich zu fragen, warum. Warum hält sie meine Hand und küsst meine Lippen, warum liegt sie bei mir und teilt ihre Träume mit mir, warum sagt sie, sie braucht mich und kann nicht ohne mich, warum geht sie trotzdem fort und lässt mich zurück?_

_Glaub mir, es ist weitaus unangenehmer diese Worte zu schreiben, als sie zu lesen, aber es ist einfacher, als Dir in die Augen zu sehen und Dir zu sagen, was sich tief in mir angesammelt hat. Für vieles hab ich nicht die Worte und vielleicht willst Du es auch gar nicht hören, vermutlich willst Du es gar nicht hören. Alexander von Humboldt hat einst geschrieben: „_ Es ist ein Treiben in mir, dass ich oft denke, ich verliere mein bisschen Verstand. Und doch ist dies Treiben notwendig, um rastlos nach guten Zwecken hinzuwirken.“17 _Und vielleicht hat er sich nur auf Wissenschaft und Entdeckertum bezogen und ich blamiere mich schrecklich, aber irgendwie resoniert es in mir. Bald sind meine Abiturprüfungen und ich kann nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken, wie ich Dir am besten begegnen soll. Ich bin rastlos, unruhig, umhergetrieben._

_Es ist besser, es einfach hinter sich zu bringen, nicht wahr, einfach die Augen schließen, durchatmen und dann schreiben, bevor ich es mir anders überlegen kann. Vielleicht wird es wirr, vermutlich wird es wirr, aber ist es das nicht immer zwischen uns?_

_Ich liebe Dich. Mit Haut und Haaren verfallen bin ich Dir. Hals über Kopf, wie so schön gesagt wird. Und ich dachte wirklich, es sei hoffnungslos, sehnsüchtig verzehrend. Aber dann hast Du mich geküsst, und ich dachte, ich hätte es gespürt, als wir getanzt haben in Hamburg und als wir absolut high waren in Italien. Ich war mir so absolut sicher, dass Du dasselbe empfindest, aber Du hast „Freunde“ gesagt, beste Freunde sogar, dass Du mich platonisch magst. Also hab ich mir gesagt, dass das nur ich bin, der sich wünscht und herbeisehnt und einbildet, dass Du mir dieselben Gefühle entgegenbringst, die ich für Dich empfinde. Aber Du hast mich geküsst und Du hast gesagt, Du liebst mich, und Du hast Colin bei mir gelassen, obwohl Du ihn selber so dringend gebraucht hättest._

_Was soll ich denken, Ellie?_

_Bis zum Sommer oder vielleicht nicht,_

_Tillmann_

**xv.**

Er hat das Abitur in der Tasche und mehr noch die Zusage für die Hamburg Media School. (Gut, das eine ist metaphorisch, die andere liegt in seinem Koffer in Ellies Zimmer, aber darüber will er sich gerade sowieso keine Gedanken machen. Genauso wenig will er sich Gedanken darum machen, dass er doch eigentlich nach München gehen wollte auf die Filmhochschule, wo er sich sogar beworben hat und angenommen wurde, wogegen er sich allerdings entschieden hat, kaum dass er gesehen hatte, wie weit weg München von Kiel liegt.)

»Und das ist Dein Plan?«, fragt Ellie, während sie vorsichtig einen in Riemchensandalen gekleideten Fuß vor den anderen setzt, um nicht von dem kleinen Vorsprung zu fallen, auf dem sie balanciert; die Hand nicht von seiner Schulter nehmend. »Und Du willst mich gar nicht erst fragen, ob ich mitkommen möchte?«

Sein Arm schwebt knapp unter ihrem, damit er immer die Möglichkeit hat, sie aufzufangen, falls sie fallen sollte, aber eigentlich macht er sich keine großen Sorgen. Es ist Gewohnheit, immer aufmerksam zu sein. Er kriegt es nicht aus seinem System heraus.

»Möchtest Du mit mir nach Sachsen fahren, um _Deinen_ Freund zu besuchen, Ellie?«, fragt er trocken, mit geradezu ausdruckslosem Gesicht. Er wendet sich ihr vollständig zu und legt seine Hände an ihre Taille, damit sie sich zu ihm umdrehen und ihm in die Augen sehen muss.

»Ich weiß nicht«, antwortet sie, das Gesicht verziehend, und kurz kann er nicht einschätzen, was sie wirklich denkt. Ob sie vielleicht wirklich wütend mit ihm ist, auch wenn sie sich vermutlich nur einen Spaß mit ihm erlaubt. Sie lässt sich nach unten heben und legt ihre Arme um seine Hüfte. »Möchte ich mit Dir nach Sachsen fahren, um _Deinen_ Freund zu besuchen, Tillmann?«

**Author's Note:**

> Die wörtliche Rede ist in allen Abschnitten, die so im Buch vorkommen, auch aus dem Buch entnommen, außer in Abschnitt ii. 
> 
> 1 B. Belitz, Dornenkuss (Bindlach 2011) 330. [ return to text ]
> 
> 2 B. Belitz, Dornenkuss (Bindlach 2011) 346. [ return to text ]
> 
> 3 B. Belitz, Dornenkuss (Bindlach 2011) 347. [ return to text ]
> 
> 4 B. Belitz, Dornenkuss (Bindlach 2011) 348. [ return to text ]
> 
> 5 B. Belitz, Dornenkuss (Bindlach 2011) 402. [ return to text ]
> 
> 6 B. Belitz, Dornenkuss (Bindlach 2011) 416. [ return to text ]
> 
> 7 B. Belitz, Dornenkuss (Bindlach 2011) 488. [ return to text ]
> 
> 8 B. Belitz, Dornenkuss (Bindlach 2011) 682 [ return to text ]
> 
> 9 B. Belitz, Dornenkuss (Bindlach 2011) 682. [ return to text ]
> 
> 10 B. Belitz, Dornenkuss (Bindlach 2011) 684. [ return to text ]
> 
> 11 B. Belitz, Dornenkuss (Bindlach 2011) 720. [ return to text ]
> 
> 12 B. Belitz, Dornenkuss (Bindlach 2011) 724. [ return to text ]
> 
> 13 T. Storm, Gedichte (Husum 2016) 14. [ return to text ]
> 
> 14 B. Belitz, Dornenkuss (Bindlach 2011) 787. [ return to text ]
> 
> 15 B. Belitz, Dornenkuss (Bindlach 2011) 794 f. [ return to text ]
> 
> 16 B. Belitz, Dornenkuss (Bindlach 2011) 799. [ return to text ]
> 
>  **xiii.-xv** spielen irgendwo im Epilog.
> 
> 17 F. Holl (Hrsg.), Alexander von Humboldt. Es ist ein Treiben in mir. Entdeckungen und Einsichten (München 2009) 9. [ return to text ]


End file.
